


Potions Master

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, auto-erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for pen_and_umbra, who requested:  "how about Snape/Snape auto-erotica, with potions ingredients?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Master

Severus lingered at his worktable. Cauldrons gleamed and their contents bubbled, and he stirred here, sniffed there. Everything was as it should be.

Each half-formed potion was something brilliant, something amazing. The Order had reached its apex; the War would be here any minute. Dumbledore had given him a list of things to brew, and he had given up his classes for the week.

He could not stop looking at them. Each one was exquisite. Each one a small yet perfect masterpiece. The ingredients on the cutting board were meticulously prepared, minced and shredded and diced, his knife at an elegant angle. He could see, so clearly, the hand of genius that had sliced and stirred. He could see the brilliant mind that had distilled each potion into its most potent form.

The hot, secret workroom was close about him. He felt such pleasure at his creations, staring at them, understanding every nuance. They made him important. They gave him value. He fingered the handle of the knife, smelled the delicate scent of verbena among the ingredients. He breathed out again, licking his lips. He could see who the Master was. His heart gave a jump as he thought of himself, preparing each cauldron, his long fingers oiling the metal, carefully coating the entire surface. He thought of the stirring rods, ebony and silver and rosewood, thought of gripping them, gently but firmly. He could see himself bent over the table, on his toes, to look into the largest cauldron. He could see himself handling the knife so expertly, his motions precise.

Merlin, how he loved the sweet fumes of the intermediary stage of the Caustic Smoke potion, the most powerful aphrodesiac he'd ever experienced.


End file.
